Martians
While their Fragile frames suggest the Martians would be players to avoid getting destroyed, the Martians are actually a Bruiser team who use illegal weaponry to shoot their enemies at range. Pros * Has all three roles * Four Jacks * Jacks have Illegal, allowing them to shoot enemies at range. * Strikers have A Safe Pair of Hands * High movement and average stats * Starts with 3 Coaching Dice and 1 Dreadball Card * Costs on par withAlt Humanplayers Cons * Only two Guards and two Strikers * Team has poor skill * Slight learn curve; plays quite differently from other teams Unique Abilities Illegal When this Martian performs a Slam, they may choose to add +1 dice to the action but doing so counts as a Foul (if this Slam was a Sucker Punch, and the opposition calls it, the player must resolve two Ref Checks). Additionally, the Martian may use a concealed firearm to shoot a Player. This is resolved as if the Martian threw the ball at the target, save that: * they do not need to be holding the ball (and if they are, the ball stays with the Martian) * the throw gains +2 dice to the check * the opponent may call Foul after the action resolves Tactics Let the Come If on the defensive (i.e.: you are the Visitors) consider having your line pulled off the mid-zone and obstructing the bonus points on all strike zones. If back enough your team will be able to avoid the initial Slam, prevent the opposition gaining more than 1pt, and be ready to open fire on enemies who have invaded their side of the pitch. Brought Guns to a Ball Fight Martian Jacks bring weapons to any Dread-ball match so you should look to utilize them. There is no ammo to these weapons, and they can be fired as much as a player has actions. Two Jacks alone can fire up to four times in a single rush Hey Ref! A word! Before your Martian Jacks open fire on the opposition, its often wise to have a Guard''Distract the Ref''. If successful (which it should since Guards do gain an advantage in this Foul) have your Martians then open fire with their blasters and demolish the opposition. This will remove all Foul checks from your Jacks, letting you (quite potentially) get away with Murder. Keep your distance! Martians are Fragile, but capable of doing damage at range. As such you want your Jacks to be within 3 hexes of their victims so their accuracy is at their peak, while staying outside Jack Slam range. Oh yeah! We have knives too! Don't forget you can use illegal to increase your Slam dice-pools to that of a Guard. If an enemy is adjacent two of your players, consider stabbing them instead of shooting them to benefit from the penalizes the victim is suffering from. Player Progress Guards (S2) Your Guards surprisingly are not the main damage dealers on this team. That is what your Jacks do. As such their job is to act as your Keeper - though in saying that you DON'T want them becoming keepers (their skill is terrible for this role). As such avoid the S1 table and instead hunt for''Stretch''. This will allow your Guard to dash to the Ref easier and Distract the Ref on each of your Rushes to allow your Jacks to open fire without being sent off the pitch. Lvl 2 Once you have Stretch, look for Can't Feel A Thing ''as your Guard will likely be drawn into enemy territory as they keep pursing the Ref around the pitch. Jacks (S1) Increasing your skill to 4+ not only helps the Jack's be better ball handlers, but it also means their accuracy with their illegal fire-arms increase. As such, grab this if possible. After that consider some S1X training to gain some defensive bonuses to try and mitigate''Fragile''a bit. Strikers (S1) With poor skill and average speed, Martian Strikers have no benefits from the S2 table. As such hunt your 4+ Skill on the S1 table to support ''A Safe Pair of Hands. Team Progress Buy Dreadball Cards as the extra actions will be useful to your firing line, potentially giving your Jack's three shots a rush (which can be quite painful). Replacements How to Counter